


Star

by Aisu_Inoue



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, romance ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/pseuds/Aisu_Inoue
Summary: Tsubasa wanted to have the best Christmas date ever with Ryosuke.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLili/gifts).



> Dear recipient, 
> 
> I actually wrote OT9 for you but unfortunately, I know I won't finish it in time, so I decided to give you this instead! Don't worry, I will post the OT9 once the exchange is over! Please look forward to it, since I did the plot with all my heart! Hehe xD
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this short fic that I made for you too! I'm really sorry for my simple way of writing too! T~T   
> I tried haha xD
> 
> Happy reading!

"I'm finally back." Tsubasa muttered, almost sighing.   


  
The usual silence of the empty apartment greeted her ears, the faint sound of water dripping from her bathroom had become a melody, echoing around her apartment. Usually, she would fix the loose pipe head, but due to her tremendous work these past few days exhausted her. Her ears couldn’t care less about the sound, so she instead accustomed to it.    


  
She slipped out from her fluffy winter coat, and hung it on the stand beside her bed, letting her body fall on the bed. In the midst of falling asleep, the sound of the clock ticking sparked her memory. She quickly stared at her  _ Gucci _ watch. It was already 10PM.   


  
Shit, she had a date with Yamada tonight.    


  
Well, people would say that having a date at 10PM was not normal since it was already late at night, and people as busy as she and Yamada  should be at the bed by then to wake up early for work.

  
But, their dating didn't include any physical activities or even going out from their house; they date only by using the most exciting technology ever created; video games. They would have less troubles in hiding their relationship from the public, and they won't need to tire themselves out to meet each other by putting a disguise. This way was WAY better in avoiding rumours and less energy consuming.   


  
Though, Yamada DID prefer dating in real life rather than doing it in video games, but Tsubasa insisted it that he had no choice but to follow. They dated in secret, so it was better to do it undercover.   


  
Still wearing her light purple Polo shirt, zipper at her pencil skirt halfway opened, she hastened her steps towards the PS4 and switched it on. A wide grin plastered all over her face. Finally, she could touch the dualshock after a day packed with work.    


  
A message popped up once she logged in into her gaming account. Her eyes lit with excitement once she saw the name of the person she missed the most all day.   


  
"I'm waiting at the cafe."   


  
Tsubasa curved a small smile. Yamada always notified her where to meet him whenever she logged in. Cute.   


  
"Okay, what do you want to do today? I would want to replenish my potions if you want to go to the dungeon today."   


  
"Nah, no need.” typed Yamada. “ I just want to talk to you for awhile. I'm way too tired to do anything."   


  
"Well then, you should've just called me though. No need to meet me here."   


  
"I want to restore my health bar, it hasn’t been filled up yet ."   


  
Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ryosuke, did you play the game before going to work? -_-"

 

"..Yes."

 

Yamada always had this kind of habit; playing games before going to work. She had reminded him numerous times already not to play it before going to work, but his game addiction made him stubborn and ignore her reminder.    


  
"*sigh*"   


  
"Don't you dare say it when you do the same thing."   


  
"At least I logged out early."    


  
A long pause.   


  
"...fine, fine. You win." he replied after a moment. "Just meet me at the cafe, I'm treating you an ice-cream, your Spirit Points are way too low."   


  
Tsubasa heaved a sigh. He must be so tired to let her win just like that. Well, it's better than arguing about small things for hours. They had other important things to do.   


  
"I'll be there in a sec."

 

She pressed the ‘Cafe’ button on the screen so that she would be  teleported to the cafe that she usually meet up with him. The small cafe was not so full since it was already late at night, making her search for Yamada’s character a lot easier.

 

Tsubasa spotted a green-haired male character sitting outside the cafe, drinking coffee. There was ‘Ryo’ written above his head, level 300; Yamada’s character.

 

Her character quickly took the seat in front of him, signaling she was ready to eat the ice-cream that Yamada promised. 

 

“Wait.” A message popped up on her screen. “I’ll search my inventory.”

 

After a few moments, a menu box appeared on her screen.

 

_ Ryo sent you an item: Ice cream. Consume? _

 

The button ‘Yes’ was pressed before another menu box appeared. 

 

_ It will take 10 minutes to consume. Continue? _

 

Tsubasa pressed her lips while typing a message to Yamada.

 

“Ryosuke, how long will you take to drink the coffee? If I eat the ice cream, it will take 10 minutes.”

 

Not long after she sent the message, a reply was received. 

 

“10 minutes too. Don’t worry I’ll wait for you though if it takes longer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She pressed ‘Yes’ at the menu box earlier and her character started to lick the ice-cream given to her, replenishing her low Spirit Points.

 

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” Tsubasa started the conversation, she already yawned a few times now, resisting the urge to sleep. He better hurry, before she would fall asleep with the game switched on until the morning.

 

“I will be busy tomorrow and the day after, so I think I’ll just call you. No need to meet me here.” 

 

Tsubasa glanced over her calendar on the table top, the day after tomorrow… 

 

“You’ll be busy on Christmas? You should be having your holiday!!” 

 

“I know, but I need to settle something before having my holiday. I promise I’ll meet you, but I don’t know where and when. I’ll inform you once we confirmed the time.”

 

“Okay. Don’t work yourself too hard, okay?”

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

Tsubasa smiled, her character’s Spirit Points had already filled up and Yamada’s character’s Health Points had been replenished the moment they said their goodbyes. The digital clock on her TV screen showed 11PM. She should be getting her sleep now.

 

The brown-haired female stood up, switched off her PS4 and walked towards her bathroom, grabbing her towel along the way. An A4 sized brochure of a woman eating a slice of cake caught her attention when she took her towel from the dryer, making her drown into her own thoughts.

 

She should buy Yamada a new game since he really love games (and she can play it with him) and bake him his favorite strawberry cake for Christmas! And, oh! They could try playing the game together once they open the presents! 

 

A big grin curved on her face, eyes closed in excitement, the thought of the moments that they would share together made her feel excited for the upcoming Christmas. She can’t wait to spend her first  Christmas with Yamada; her first Christmas with the one she loved the most.

 

_ Hurray to the most wonderful Christmas date plan! _

 

Her mind shouted as her steps neared the bathroom. How she hoped time would fly quickly.

 

*************

 

It was snowing today. 

 

She wore the thickest and fluffiest jacket, that she could grab that evening, so that her body should be kept warm for the expected 5 hours walk or she might get fever tomorrow. By the wisest mind possible, getting a fever for the next day was not an ideal plan for tomorrow. Even though she really wanted to feel those delicate hands putting a wet cloth over her temple, or the same hand carrying her bridal-style to her room, she would rather spending her Christmas doing a  _ Haikaropa _ along with Yamada or putting natto in his vanilla ice-cream to lighten her day.

 

Being sick was horrible and she didn’t want to go through the hellish process of vomiting and nausea during Christmas tomorrow. 

 

Walking back home in the cold weather while clutching a few plastic bags, she had already bought all the groceries on making the strawberry cake but Yamada’s present hadn’t been bought yet. Despite the various kinds of gaming shops she went, but she couldn’t find any interesting game that Yamada would like to play. 

 

It was the last gaming shop she knew around the area, just a few metres away from her apartment. This was her last resort, or she wouldn’t have any present for him. She exhaled, forming puffs in the air, praying that they would have any interesting game that she could give to Yamada. 

 

She stepped into the small shop, and a gush of the warm air greeted her presence. Finally, a warm place after a few hours walk in the cold. She could feel her cold lips become warm again as she stepped deeper into the shop. 

 

There were some people were playing football games together in the shop, some were choosing games on the shelves; everything was normal to her eyes until she saw a figure using the PS4 dualshock along with the Virtual Reality headset. She approached the boy slowly, watching intently to the TV screen, curious on what game did the boy play. He sometimes screamed a little, sometimes jumped up out of surprise. It sparked an idea for Tsubasa for what she should do with Yamada tomorrow. A naughty one. 

 

She excitedly called up one of the female staffs standing by the boy and pointed to the game that he was playing. The staff nodded her head, asked if she wanted anything more. Tsubasa shook her head, and the staff left.

 

A mischievous grin curved on her lips. She had a good plan for tomorrow’s Christmas date. A very, very good one.

 

********

 

That night, Tsubasa was busy doing the decorations for her Christmas tree before her phone rang. A small smile curved on her lips when she saw the name of the caller: Yamada Ryosuke. It was so rare for them to have a call since they always meet in their games, so Tsubasa was a bit nervous yet excited that he called. She picked it up and placed it beside her right ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah, hello,” Yamada replied. “Are you busy right now?”

 

“Of course I’m not! I should be the one to ask you that.” She chuckled. “You just got back from work?”

 

“Kinda, a few hours ago.” He muttered. “By the way, can I go to your house tomorrow?”

 

“Sure. We’ll just celebrate it at my place?” 

 

“Can we?” 

 

“Of course.” She walked to the glass sliding door at her living room, staring at the scenery outside her apartment covered with snow. “But why don’t we just celebrate it at your place instead? Your place is bigger though.”

 

“It will be dangerous for you to walk around alone.”

 

She sighed. He’s being like that again. Overprotective.

 

"I’m already used to go out alone, Ryosuke. Don't be ridiculous!"

 

"I’m not trusting a person that could get swayed by just a piece of cotton candy."

  
"I was just asking where I could get it around my housing area, does that even count?!"   


  
"But you did follow the child until you nearly got lost, right? So, no."

 

Tsubasa lost her words. He was right.

 

Yamada continued his sentence before letting Tsubasa to reply.    


 

"I would rather walk to your house in the snowstorm than losing you forever." 

  
  
A long pause. Now, her brain couldn’t even think. Tsubasa could feel her heartbeat getting faster, her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. Yamada always made her feel like this; making her feelings feel like a roller coaster ride. From being frustrated to flustered in just one split second, she didn’t know what kind of magic did he used. It worked like a charm, got her every time. 

 

Now she could feel butterflies in her stomach, flustered only by the simple sentence.  _ Damn it, Ryosuke. _

  
  
"...Okay, fine.” She stuttered. “Come here tomorrow. We will celebrate Christmas here. Don't be late!" She exclaimed, her left hand gripped her sweater tightly, thinking that it could hide her nervousness. But deep inside, she knew that Yamada could hear her stutter. She just hoped Yamada would ignore it.

 

“Alright then, see you tomorrow at 5PM.”

 

She heaved a sigh of relief silently. Thank god he didn’t mention anything about the sudden awkwardness just now. 

 

“But why…?” blurted Yamada all of a sudden.

 

_ Uh-oh.  _

 

“Why…”

 

_ No, no, no.  _

 

She felt like covering her ears, she didn’t want to hear the continuation of the sentence as her rapid heartbeat making her feel like in the verge of death. 

 

“...do you get more holidays?”

 

She rolled her eyes. Now she felt like screaming at his ears. Her heartbeat nearly stopped, assuming that he was going to mention her nervousness, but hearing the continuation of his sentence, she felt relieved but at the same time, she felt like giving him a big smack on his face.  _ Grr. _

 

“For the love of god, Ryosuke.”

 

“What?”

 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I get more holidays because I have less work than you do! Plus, we are not in the same com-”

 

“Okay, okay! I get it! Gosh, calm down! I was just joking.”

 

She huffed. “Is that even a joke?”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He apologized. “Meet you tomorrow at five, then?” said Yamada, trying to calm her down.

 

“Okay. At five, tomorrow.”

 

“Alright then, see you tomorrow.” 

 

Yamada nearly pressed the ‘End Call’ button before he heard Tsubasa calling out.

 

“...but, before that...!” Tsubasa blurted out all of a sudden, a bit nervous.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“...Thank you for calling, Ryosuke.”

 

“...Thank you too for picking it up. You just made my day.”

 

Silence. Her cheeks were warmer than the first time. She was so flustered that her brain couldn’t form any words to reply him. 

 

_ Oh my, Tsubasa Honda, can’t you be more awkward than this?! _

 

_ “ _ You should get some sleep, Ryosuke.” She replied quickly, trying to shake off her embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.” 

 

A long beep resounded before the screen turned to her phone’s wallpaper; a picture of Yamada with a puppy, grinning happily. She couldn’t resist the temptation of  _ not  _ making Yamada as her phone’s wallpaper, he was too stunning to begin with. She inhaled deeply. 

 

“ _ Fuh.” _

 

Finally the call was over. Not that she didn’t want the call, but she could be very awkward when it comes to romantic things. That was why she preferred him to see her in the game rather than calling her up, or it would end in awkwardness, just like  _ this. _

 

“I should continue decorating the tree now,” muttered Tsubasa, sighing while walking towards the human-sized Christmas tree in the living room. She better finish it up early or she would wake up late tomorrow.

 

*********

 

“Ring!”

 

She didn’t count how many times that she heard the same alarm all over again, but her ears couldn’t care less. Eyes droopy, her body felt so heavy since she slept at three in the morning and she regretted it. The cold morning made her sleep even more soundly. She was wrapped around her thick white blanket, making it even cozier and warm that she couldn’t help herself but to sleep more.

 

Eyes still closed, her hands groped to the small table beside her bed, switching off the alarm once she managed to get the phone from the table. Her right hand was holding the phone while the other one rubbed her sleepy eyes, focusing on the time shown on her phone.

 

Her mouth gaped, eyes round, as if someone splashed a bucket of cold water on her face; surprised.

 

It was already eleven in the morning!? 

 

_ Shit.  _ She needed to bake the cake as soon as possible. 

 

Tsubasa hopped out from her bed, reached out the white towel from the stand and rushed to the bathroom. A five-minute shower was enough since she had inadequate time to relax in the hot water tub that morning. That didn’t matter now, she should be preparing the cake or she won’t make it in time.

 

After taking a brief shower, enough to freshen her body up, she hastened her steps towards her wardrobe and fetched the clothes on the top of the pile before going to the kitchen and started to bake the strawberry cake for Yamada. Comfortable clothes was a priority for that time being, since she had no time to stop and think what clothes she should wear, and of course, she didn’t want any of the cake’s icing to ruin her outfit for the day. She could just change her clothes when he came.

 

It was her first time baking a cake for someone. Usually she would make no-bake cheesecakes that she learned from Youtube and consume it alone while playing games, but Yamada always eat that whenever he came to her house (and he may already have gotten sick of the same dessert), so this time she wanted to prepare something special for him especially this Christmas; their first Christmas together.

 

His favorite moist strawberry cake. 

 

A few hours passed. After testing with the ingredients and the new recipe she tried, Tsubasa finally got the cake baked in the oven. It was a hard one since she never baked a moist cake before. 

 

Tsubasa wiped her sweat on her temple with a tissue, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Thank god, she managed to finish the cake on time. She just hoped that Yamada would like the cake she made in a rush (not to mention, her first time too). 

 

She picked up all the used equipment on the table and placed it in the sink. She turned the tap and let the equipments to soak before cleaning them. It was her habit before starting to use soap to clean the dishes since it helped her to do all the cleaning. No need to turn the tap for so many times, and just cleaned it all in one go. One by one, from plates to bowls, from a rolling pin to spoons and forks, she placed it all in the dry sink beside the sink she used for cleaning, to let it dry before putting those things in the drawer. 

 

Once done, a wet rag from the sink was grabbed to wipe the table, clearing the stains off. She better not to let Yamada see the stains, or she would get three days nights of lecture on how to keep the house clean. His sensitivity to cleanliness was no joke, and she swear, she would never want to go through that anymore. 

 

As she wiped the counter, she took a glance of her own reflection in the mirror. Still having her bed hair, with plain baggy T-shirt worn along with a pair of black leggings, she reminded herself to get a makeover as soon as possible. She just stared at the round clock on the wall in the living room a few moments ago and she just realized that she only had two hours and half to finish the cake and  get herself ready.

 

But…games always won her heart, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she had not much time left to get ready. The short-haired female would always grab the dualshock first before thinking. It was how she spend the time while waiting for the cake to be fully baked, instead of getting a shower or putting makeup on her face to spend the time.

 

So, she grabbed her PS4’s dualshock, switched on the console, and started to play the game without debate. 

 

_ Maybe Yamada would be late today. Maybe, _ she thought. Hands swiftly pressing the buttons as the game progressed, the cake in the oven totally forgotten. Well, she didn’t care anymore if Yamada suddenly popped up in her house any second, not that she was naked while playing the game though. Why did she need to feel shy with her like this? At least she was still wearing clothes.

 

An hour passed, the cake in the oven was totally burnt, black as the coal, but Tsubasa didn’t notice it until the unpleasant, burnt smell seeped into her nostrils, disturbing her concentration to continue the game. By then, she finally remembered that she had a cake baked in the oven.

 

“Oh. My. God. How can I forgot about the cake?!” She hissed, her hands already slapped her forehead a few times. “I shouldn’t play the game!” 

 

Her footsteps hastened towards the oven, wishing that the cake could still be saved. She didn’t mind if the base of the cake got burnt, at least she could just cut off the base and proceed in putting the icing. Once she pulled the oven’s door latch, the smell of the burnt cake overwhelmed her, her heart dropped and crashed into pieces. Tears forming in her eyes. How could she going to give this to Yamada? She didn’t have enough time to remake the cake since Yamada would be coming in an hour.

 

Ah, she really hated herself right now.

 

She wore the oven glove sadly, and pulled out the burnt cake from the oven before placing it on the table. She stared at the cake for a long time, contemplating whether she should buy a cake instead or not. If she wanted to buy a cake, the nearest bakery was 7-8 kilometres away, and going there could take up to two hours by foot. 

 

She heaved a huge sigh. How she wanted to break down and cry right now. It was her fault that she couldn’t make something special for Yamada with her own two hands.

 

“Tsubasa?” 

 

She lifted her head, eyes round, surprised with the familiar figure by the door. Black ripped jeans, with simple white T-shirt and leather jacket; Yamada’s favorite outfit.

 

“Ryosuke? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be here at five?”

 

Yamada unexpected visit was one hour early from what they had originally planned.

 

“Yeah, I came here early since I finished work early today.” 

 

His eyes gazed around her apartment; the PS4 was still switched on, the oven’s door was opened behind Tsubasa, while she was staring at the cake blankly, as if she didn’t know what to do. It was weird, Tsubasa usually was a fast worker, so she tend to do things quickly. To sit and stare was really not her thing.

 

He finally met with Tsubasa eyes, noticed the transparent liquid in her eyes. “Tsubasa, are you crying?”

 

“No, no. I’m not!” She denied quickly, reached out the burnt cake and hurried to toss it onto the garbage bin before Yamada saw it. She preferred if he didn’t know that she planned to make a cake for him, at least she felt better and she could substitute it with different thing next time.

 

But, right before she threw the cake away, Yamada held her hands, stopping her.

 

“Tsubasa, are you  _ really  _ alright?” His eyes fell on the burnt cake in her grip. “Are you trying to… bake a cake—” 

 

Tsubasa aggressively shook her hand off from Yamada’s grip before he could finish his sentence. Pressing her lips tight, she threw the cake away and closed the oven’s door without uttering any words. He sighed. Seeing the burnt cake being thrown away and the opened oven door, Yamada could guess the reason this time, why she was giving him a cold treatment all of a sudden. 

 

“Tsubasa~?” Yamada called her again, this time with the usual affectionate tone he often used whenever he was alone with her. “Let’s bake a cake together, shall we?”

 

Tsubasa that was tidying her living room stood up and gave him a cold glare. “Just laugh if you want to,” and continued her work, completely ignoring him. Yamada finally knew the reason, and she was not happy to talk about that. She was frustrated enough.

 

“Don’t be like that~” He approached her side and caressed her hair playfully, smiling widely. “For these years that I’ve known you, you’re actually great at baking cakes, Tsubasa. Were you distracted with games that you actually forgot to pick it up from oven?”

 

Her head lay low, nodded weakly. This time she finally stopped and listened to him but still didn’t utter any single word. 

“What cake are you trying to bake?” Yamada asked, eyes on Tsubasa.

 

“Strawberry moist cake.” replied Tsubasa, short.

 

“Since when did you love strawberries? I thought you were-”

 

“I baked the cake just for you, you idiot.”

 

He stunned, before breaking into a smile. Yamada couldn’t hold his smile anymore. He was happy that she was trying to bake his favorite cake, but at the same time, his heart tickled seeing Tsubasa all embarrassed that she couldn’t bake the cake for him just because she was distracted with games. It was funny yet so cute that he regretted that he didn’t bring his camera along to make a vlog of it. Ah, memories.

 

He grabbed her hand, smiling warmly as Tsubasa’s eyes on his, surprised for his abrupt action.

 

“Let’s make another one, okay? This time, we’ll do it  _ together.” _

 

Tsubasa stared at his face, indecisive. “...You’re okay with that?” 

 

“Of course! Let’s just get to it, alright?” He smiled warmly before dragging her towards the kitchen, hands clasped.

 

“...I’ll prepare the ingredients, okay?” she muttered and Yamada nodded, hands busy taking out all the equipment on baking the cake.

 

So, Yamada was the one doing all the mixing process, while Tsubasa would pour the ingredients in and told him what to do next. They decided to put more strawberries since Yamada brought more of it on the way to her place. Since she always prepared him cheesecakes, he would usually bring along fresh strawberries to be eaten along the cake. This time, the strawberries was used for the cake since Tsubasa didn’t have enough strawberries after her first cake burnt.

 

_ “ _ Tsubasa?”

 

“Yeah?” she murmured. Tsubasa was focused on reading the recipe on her phone so she wasn’t paying him much attention. 

 

“Did you watch Beauty and The Beast?” asked Yamada, hands still working on the cake.

 

_ “ _ Not yet. I’ll watch it later.”

 

“You should watch it! Emma Watson was so pretty! Her voice was so fucking soothing, I could literally sleep—”

 

“You fucked Emma Watson? What?” blurted Tsubasa without thought. Yamada’s hands stopped working, completely shocked with words escaped from Tsubasa’s mouth. He could feel the tense air between them, but she was completely oblivious to it, recipe was more important to her.

 

“Tsubasa. Did you realize what you just said?” He turned his head towards Tsubasa, smiling unbelievably. 

 

“What? What did I just say?” asked Tsubasa. This time she placed her phone on the table, her face tilted to his direction.

 

“Try repeating it.”

 

“You fu—” She finally remembered what she said after Yamada asked her to repeat it. “...oh, fuck.”

 

Yamada laughed so hard, so hard that he could barely breathe once he saw that awkward and embarrassed face of Tsubasa. His body shook along the giggles, hands on his stomach to suppress the pressure on his stomach from too much laughter.

 

Ah, Tsubasa’s clumsy side really tickled his heart.

 

“Stop laughing and continue your work!” Tsubasa scolded, trying to shake the topic off, (and the awkwardness too).

 

“Okay, okay!” said Yamada while suppressing his giggles. He should finish the cake quickly or Tsubasa would shove the ingredients on his face if he kept on laughing. 

“Tsubasa, can you pass me a tissue? The mixture got spilled on the table.”

 

“Oh, okay.” She looked everywhere on the table, but no tissue boxes were available. She remembered that the fastest place to search for new tissue boxes was in the drawer below her; among her new toiletries. She pulled the drawer, and pulled a packet of white tissues and handed it to Yamada. She avoided from looking at his face, she was too embarrassed already. 

 

“Here.”

 

“Oh, thank yo— Wait, Tsubasa.” This time he tried so hard not to laugh out loud. 

 

“What?”

 

“...You handed me a pad, instead of tissues.”

 

“HUH?!” Tsubasa looked at the item in her hand, just to find the ‘white packet of tissue’ to be a pad. 

 

“Oh, so you’re on your period now?”

 

“NO! I’M NOT!” she denied him quickly. Now she totally felt like hiding her face in the soil. She couldn’t handle the embarrassment anymore.

 

Yamada giggled even harder. “Come here.” He took the pad out of her right hand and placed it in the drawer, before pulling the bowl of the cake’s mixture towards Tsubasa. 

 

“Hey, I’m not going to—”

 

Her words stopped once she felt a body against her back, her right hand was overlapped by his right hand and his left hand hugged her slim waist.

 

“To prevent you from going away, I’m going to confine you in my arms~”

 

He took the electric mixer and started to continue working on the cake. Since he was a (little bit) shorter, he leaned his head on her arm, head poking from her left side.

 

Tsubasa could feel Yamada’s heartbeat against her back, and his heartbeat was unexpectedly as quick as hers. It gave her a warm feeling; they were actually on the same boat. Yamada actually was as nervous as she was, but he was way more of an expert at hiding it. Heartbeat never lies, and he couldn’t hide it anymore. She curved a small smile.

 

Her heartbeat went back to its normal pace as she finally found herself comfortable in Yamada’s arms.

 

************

 

“Ryosuke, wear this.” 

 

Tsubasa handed him a PS4’s virtual reality headset, and she gave the biggest smile ever. She finally got her mood back after baking the strawberry cake with Yamada just now.

 

Even though the cake may not be as good as the pictures shown in the internet, at least both of them could eat it. Not to mention how many times they flirted with each other along the process had made Tsubasa’s day; tickling each other or kissing the parts where the ingredient got spilled. If people could see how lovey-dovey they were just now, people could vomit from too much affection.

 

Yamada took his last bite of the cake and took the headset from her hands.

 

“Huh? What for? You want me to play a Virtual Reality game?” he asked while wearing the headset on his head without thinking much, totally oblivious to Tsubasa’s evil plan.

 

“Nope, you’ll just watch the game with the headset. I’ll control the dualshock.” She explained while giving him a thumbs up, and he replied her with a smile. “This is your Christmas present by the way.” she continued.

 

“Okay, then. Let’s go for an adventure!” he exclaimed excitedly, while Tsubasa was trying her best not to blow up her cover beside him.

 

_ Oh, Ryosuke. How innocent. _

 

If he just knew...

 

“Whatever happens, don’t ever open the headset, understood?”

 

“Understood.” Yamada nodded with a big grin on his face. He couldn’t wait to watch how Tsubasa would play a video game. It got him so excited that he would get to see her play the first time. Usually Tsubasa would watch him play while eating her favorite cheesecake, or they would just play ‘Just Dance’ together. That’s all. 

 

“Alright then. Let’s proceed with the game.” 

 

She stepped towards the PS4 console and inserted the new game that she just bought yesterday. She wondered how Yamada would react to the title of the game. She sat right beside him before he spoke.

 

“Tsubasa.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are. you. fucking. kidding. me?” His pitch starting to raise. “No, I’m not going to watch you play Resident Evil. Especially with this VR headset of yours.” 

 

His hands were working on to pull off the headset from his head, but some sounds that escaped from Tsubasa’s mouth made him stop. “Nope. Don’t ever pull the headset off or I’ll kill you.”

 

“But—”

 

“No buts. Just watch,” this time Tsubasa curved him an evil grin before she continued, “and enjoy.”

 

Yamada could only gulp nervously. Just now he was the one that had been helping her to bake the cake, and why was she torturing him now? He didn’t deserve this! But what can he do? He won’t get his Christmas present if he refused, and of course, he didn’t want that for sure, he loved games. Although it was horror, at least maybe he could play it with her along, so he won’t be so scared. (Excluding the headset of course.)

 

He gulped again. He needed to be ready for whatever jumpscares that might pop out throughout the game. Yamada clasped his hands together, cold. 

 

Wearing that headset made him feel like in a whole new world, dark and cold. Even though Tsubasa was sitting right beside him, he didn’t feel her presence. The headset was really making him feel all alone even though he’s not. If usually he would see Tsubasa eating her cheesecake on the couch every time he turned his back, now he was so afraid that Ju-On ghost would appear and chase him with that long black hair of hers. Thinking about that already gave him chills all over his body. 

 

“....I’m ready.” he muttered reluctantly. Though the actual sentence he wanted to say was;  _ he would never be ready. _

 

Tsubasa that was ready with the dualshock in her hand was trying so hard to contain her laughter, amused with Yamada’s scared expression.

 

“Don’t worry, Ryosuke. You’ll have  _ fun.”  _ She declared, trying to reassure him.

 

No way he was going to trust that, and of course, he was right.

 

Tsubasa was torturing his heart for the whole two hours; whenever they went to check an item, Tsubasa would scream to his ears, there were some moments where there was a sound from behind them (in the game), and she would be like, “Ryosuke, don’t look back. The ghost is right behind you,” and made him so stiff that he just shut his eyes, he didn’t want to watch anymore.

 

The best moment was when he finally opened his eyes again, to see the progress of the game, just to be greeted by a woman character called ‘Mia’ suddenly attacking the character in the game with a knife. Yamada was grateful only Tsubasa could see his weakest point at that time, screaming his ass off before he finally pulled the headset off his head and said, “I’m done.”

 

Tsubasa quickly ended the game and switched off the console, turning her head once she placed both dualshock and headset to its place. “Congrats. Even though you cheated.” 

 

“At least I did watch the scene where the character got his hand cut with a knife. It’s fucking scary, you know!”

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Hahaha.” she giggled, while handing him a wrapped rectangular item. “This is your real present anyway.”

 

His right eyebrow lifted. “So, the one just now?”

 

“Just to tease you, hehe.”

 

Yamada slapped her shoulders lightly, happily unwrapping the gift once it was in his hands. “Wow, how do you know I really wanted  _ The Last of Us _ ?” said Yamada in awe, his eyes fixed on the game in his hand. 

 

“Well, I heard you were talking about it with Chinen. So, yeah.” she answered, smiling warmly. “As an apology for just now.”

 

“Apology accepted!” replied Yamada before both of them bursted into laughter.

 

“And I also prepared you a gift too.” spoke Yamada, after their laughter died down.

 

“Woah, what is it?” 

 

“Close your eyes first.”

 

Tsubasa closed her eyes, she relied on her senses to feel and guess what was his gift for her. A necklace? A hairpin?

 

Before she could think even further, a pair of lips brushed against hers, leaving her stunned for a moment, before replying to his kiss. It was just a short, sweet, innocent kiss, but it meant the whole world to Tsubasa. They never kissed each other before. 

 

As they broke from the kiss, Yamada held her hand tight, curving her a painful smile. 

 

“I’m so sorry I could only give this to you for the time being. I promise I will search a gift for you when I have time.”

 

Tsubasa laced her fingers around his, smiling back. “It’s okay. I love this gift already.”

 

Though, deep in her heart, how she really wanted that gift to last _. _

 

All of a sudden, before they could even start to feel the romantic vibe on that Christmas date, Yamada chuckled. 

 

“No, I’m just kidding. Touch your neck.” 

 

“Yamada Ryosuke. How can you even joke at times like this?!” cried Tsubasa, slapping his muscled arm lightly before touching her neck. She pulled on a small pendant on her necklace; a star.

 

“A star? What does it mean?”

 

“Look at my ring finger.” Yamada showed his ring with a moon-shaped pattern on it on her lap, “...I always imagined that you are the star, and I am the moon.”

 

He clasped her right hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“I’ll always be watching you, I’ll always be there for you to catch you when you fall and admire your shine.”

 

Their foreheads met, their noses brushed against each other’s. 

 

“...and I will always love you.” 

  
  



End file.
